Candles
by KidWithACape
Summary: Today is a special day. Something more than bargained for. But could it end in the way that it was planned? Or something way off key than what was in store? ***Blow out all the Candles, blow out all the candles, you're too old to be so shy. . .


**= Be John Egbert**  
Today is more than what is to be expected.

* * *

Today was going to be amazing, you knew that for sure. You had some unexpected plans, but went along with them anyway. Waking up that morning you had that sense of pride, knowing that today was just that special day, April 13th. Yeah, finally seventeen. Pretty cool huh, you're practically an adult. But all in all, some things never change, do they? Your best bud, Dave demanded you show up at his house at six, going on about how he's got the most wicked beats set out, only for you to hear, a "one time only" thing so he says. Tch, as if though!

You're usually the first one to hear anything about his so called 'sick beats', in which you really can't deny that they're pretty awesome. But you'll never really give him the satisfaction of knowing that, he might stop letting you hear them, but that wouldn't happen, because Dave totally thinks that you're awesome, he just doesn't want to admit it just as you don't want to admit you think he's the coolest guy you know. But hey, that's how things are. Bros don't share emotions, they laugh them off and then clown on one other and pull pranks. In which you totally beat him at with your spectacular pranks made by your own genius brain. He's got nothing on you when it comes to that. You'll always come out on top with that.

Glancing over at the clock as you run a brush through your hair, just to have it bounce back int it's naturally messy state, you realize you've got about an hour to goof off. Already stuffed with that not so delightful Betty Crocker "special" cake that your dad spent nearly all day perfecting, you decide not to stick around before he decides to shove another slice of it in your hand, insisting that you eat more. Like the very manly man that you are, you slip past the kitchen in hopes of Dad not catching you, yeah.

You're so tough, you were able to sneak past his defenses in order to be one with the free world once again. Now to fight off some monsters and prove that you're the hero you're destined to be— Wait. This wasn't one of your action movies! But it would be pretty cool to star in one, right? Just being a badass all over the place and getting all the babes. Aw yeah. But you'd be so cool that you wouldn't need them because you'd already have your gal waiting for you, cheering you on as you keep the inevitable trouble she's bound to get in, because that's how it always is, right? Yeah, totally!

Now snap that pretty little mind of yours back to reality, you've got things to do!

Back to your so called "Mission" to get to Dave's house as slow as you possibly can, just to give him that little jolt of fright that you're not coming, just because you're a bit of an ass like that— Although you prefer the term "prank master". Quietly making your way out of the door, you do a little victory dance all the way to the damp sidewalk. Wait, it had rained? Well, that surely wasn't in the forecast, but then again the weather channel never could perfect the art of predicting the weather with a 100% accuracy. They'd be better off saying "always bring an umbrella! Be prepared for large amounts of snow! Or hail! Any sort of extreme weather!" rather than handing out false forecasts each day.

Oh, who cares about the weather anyway though? As long as it doesn't kill you, or ruin your plans you really couldn't care less about it! Scoffing at these silly thoughts about weather, you stroll down the street, arms swaying freely like the cool breeze of air that passes by, bringing on this eerie feeling that something was up. You really couldn't place your finger on it though. Well, if it's not important, then surely you wouldn't have a problem figuring it out, right?

Shrugging it off for now, you decide to take the long way to Dave's house, just adding onto the shenanigans you're planning to whip out on him when it's least unexpected. Plus, the more time you took, being _fashionably_ late like the awesome dude you are, it always seemed to kind of tick Dave off all the while he's giving you that "cool kid" nod that he only gave to specific people. Man that Strider was rad. But his coolness could never compare to your genius ideas of utter nonsense and tomfoolery!

Step by step you came closer to the house that seemed to be more chaotic than yours at times! But hey, it belongs to your best bro and his older brother. Who cares what others think? They're both really chill and they don't need anyone nagging about their "ironic" style. A few drips here and a few drips there, before you knew it your pretty_ MANLY _, self was being rained on. Apparently you should have brought a damn umbrella with you, but how could you focus on such minor set backs like this when you had plans that would result in a lot of fun?

Taking off in full sprint, it wasn't long until you reached the apartment building you've come to know better than the back of your own hand. Yeah, waiting outside while the rain made you it's bitch wasn't fun. But at least Dirk seemed to get a bit of a kick out of it, gesturing you to come inside while keeping his stoic face, muttering something to himself looking like a puppy that just crawled out of the creek or something. You couldn't quite understand it all, but hey, you weren't here for him. You were here for your brosicle! Oh god, never say that again.-

Knocking? That was for when you _had_ to show your manners, in a place where everyone is forced onto that creepy and uncomfortable state of forced politeness just so they wouldn't look like an asshole, rather than being themselves. Barging on into Dave's room, you couldn't help but to notice the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips as he looked at you, dripping from head to toe, saying "Looks like you've just crawled out of the ocean of hell. Watch where you drip, don't get your water all over my shit."

Shaking your head, you made sure to get some water on Dave as you peeled off your shirt, and shorts, not giving a damn where your clothes went. You were soaked, and cold. So you decided to just go ahead and throw on one of Dave's shirts without even asking. That's what friends were for, right? You were glad that his clothes didn't cling to your skin like they did him. Damn him for being just a _LITTLE _ bit taller. Damn those Striders with their fast growth rate and shit. It wasn't too fair. But you'll be the taller one day, you know it. Because you're gonna be cool, cooler than cool has ever been. ICE! You're gonna be cooler than ice— Ice, ice baby.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it kind of goes off track a little I tend to do that shit when I write at like 2 in the morning. The next chapter will be better, I promise! ;3;


End file.
